Come Back To Me
by KaT aka Mistress Shinigami
Summary: 2xHilde....Duo goes on a mission and he swears it's the last one, but when he comes back something isn't right....TISSUE ALERT! Warnings: Death, angst....please read and review!


A/N: just a ball of angsty romance I came up with one day. It is a Duo x Hilde fic so if you don't like that couple…then…well…you came to the wrong fic! Btw this is from Duo's point of view…

**Other Stories you might be interested in:**

~ I have three 6x9 fics if anyone wants to read them

~I also have a 5xSally fic

~And I have another 2xH fic.

Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Wing…blah blah…who reads these things, anyways?!?!?! 

"Come Back To Me"

            I was so glad to be back. The mission had gone a week longer than expected and I knew Hilde would be upset. I hoped she wasn't too angry…but I shrugged it off. Hilde was never one to stay mad for long. In fact, now that I look back on it she was always quick to forgive me. That's my Hilde. I smiled contentedly, closing my eyes and reveling in the beautiful weather, even if it was simulated. 

            Then again, she did seem pretty upset when I told her I had to leave. But…looking back on it…she'd seemed more sad and worried then annoyed and angry. I don't mean to hurt her so much. She must think I'm a huge jerk or something akin to that. I know I'm a jerk, actually. How many promises have I broken to her…how many times have I made her cry. God, I don't know how she can stand me. Even if I do have good intentions, nothing seems to work out the way I want it to. That would all change very soon, though. I would be sure of that. Tonight, I decided, would be the night that I tell Hilde I am in love with her. Yes me, the great Shinigami fell so easily for my spunky business partner. I just hoped she felt the same way sometimes I think she does, and other times it seems as though we'll only be buds. Which was all right with me…I mean, she is the best friend everyone could have. She covered my back when I forgot paperwork, and she did the dishes when I forgot it was my turn. She was by my side when I was up all night with a nasty fever…hell, I could stand here all day just naming things she's done for me, and all the times she's been there for me. But I'm not of course, I have to go to Hilde. I grinned and resumed walking the short distance to the house Hilde and I shared. 

            Walking up to the door, I ran a tentative hand through my hair, causing the braid to become a little messy. I decided against knocking, and just walked right in.

            "Hilde?" I called, more like a question, "Hilde-babe where are ya?"

I didn't hear any reply, and I walked through the living room, finally realizing why she didn't answer. Hilde was on the phone, and I saw Quatre's face on the other end. I frowned slightly, wondering why Quatre looked so sad. 

"Thanks, Quatre," I heard Hilde say shakily. She turned around and I saw her expression looked blank. She didn't look like she had cried, but she looked like she was in shock. 

"Hilde," I said, reaching out to her, but she ran past me and up the stairs to her room, "I'm sorry…babe, don't ignore me."

But either she didn't hear me or she chose not to listen, because I didn't hear her reply. I looked at the floor sadly, letting out a trembling sigh. That's when I heard sobbing coming from Hilde's room. I quickly hopped the steps three at a time and stood in her doorway. She was lying on her bed, holding a pillow to her small frame and sobbing uncontrollably. I walked over to her, looking own at her petite body which was caught up in some unknown grievance. 

"Hilde," I said fondly, brushing a stray lock of hair form her face. She shivered and recoiled from me. I jumped back, grasping my hand as if I'd been burnt. Was I that repulsing to her? That's when I heard her trembling voice call out.

"Duo…"

I was back at her side in an instant.

"Hilde, I'm so sorry."

"Duo how could you?" she asked, not looking up, "You promised me…Duo…"

That's when she began mercilessly beating on her pillow. Her eyes were filled with tears, though her actions were that of an angry person, not a gloomy person. She stopped punching the pillow and she dropped a piece of paper on her crumpled pillow. She looked over it, as if trying to find an error in it. Then, as if she'd found none, tears spilled over her eyes again. I tried to brush them away, but she flinched again. I sighed, looking at the paper that was causing my Hilde so much pain. My eyes grew wide and I stood there dumbfounded. 

_Ms. Schbeiker:_

_            We regret to inform you that Duo Maxwell was found dead while on a mission with Quatre Winner and Heero Yuy. An honorary funeral will be held next Tuesday in his memory. We offer our deepest condolences. _

_                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                    The Preventer Group – Black_

I couldn't believe what I was reading. I looked down at my hands, and noticed that my feet were starting to slowly disappear. I was fading away. 

            "Hilde!" I shouted, trying to make her hear me, "Hilde I'm so sorry!!!"

            My whole lower torso was gone, and I leaned over Hilde, desperately trying to tell her what I never got the chance to say. 

            "Duo, how could you?" she shouted angrily, grabbing a vase by her bed and throwing it against the wall, "You promised you'd come back to me, Duo!"

            I cupped her face in my hands and before she turned away I kissed her on the lips. I couldn't feel it, not like I normally would have, but she seemed to have figured it out. 

            "Don't leave me," I heard her whisper sadly.

            "I love you, Hilde," I said quietly, as I fully disappeared, off to wherever I was supposed to spend eternity. I never saw Hilde look up and answer me.

            "I love you, Duo…"

A/N: whaaa! Major tissue alert…I mean…I cried writing this…well…almost. Hehehe. So what did ya think? It was my first shot at angst and I hope I did it alright. I kinda got the idea from 6th sense, (that's a good movie). Well if u read this would you please take the few seconds to review? I really appreciate it!! ^_^ Luvvies, KaT aka Mistress Shinigami


End file.
